


Lestrade's Vow

by Venrajade



Series: A Mystrade Version of Series Three [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid fic solution sort of, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venrajade/pseuds/Venrajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft doesn't understand why John and Sherlock aren't together, Greg will not tolerate Mycroft reverting to "caring isn't an advantage," and John and Sherlock eventually figure it out.<br/>Occurs during "His Last Vow" as well as post-series 3.<br/>----<br/>As it was, Mycroft began pulling away thinking that Sherlock and John's story was an inevitability for him and Greg too. Greg saw this, and instead of letting Mycroft go… he decided to move in. Permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade's Vow

"I told him my heart would break if he were to die in eastern Europe," Mycroft confessed.

"That's 'cause it would." Lestrade agreed, leaning his head on Mycroft's shoulder as they sat in front of the fireplace on the sofa, mostly empty glasses of brandy in their hands.

"Yes but why would I tell him that?" Came Mycroft's voice, sounding so full of derision that Greg smiled. Holmes boys could be so dense.

"You wanted him to know."

"Which proved to be foolish," Mycroft sighed. "He didn't take it into account when he shot Magnusson."

            Greg frowned, knowing exactly the tone Mycroft was using meant no good for either of them. Sherlock's relationship issues had strained their own immensely. While Sherlock was actually doing a good job at being a supportive best friend and nothing more, Mycroft claimed he could see just how broken Sherlock was as a result of John's neglect. It was for that reason Mycroft had refused to go to the wedding, leaving Greg to sulk into his drink all night.

            He'd been really looking forward to the wedding, as it would have been one of the few events that the both of them could be at and have it make sense. They could have been public with one another as Sherlock was bound to figure it out the second they were in the same room anyways… but maybe not. He had been far too preoccupied with his speech and the case, so maybe Mycroft and Greg could have canoodled all night long without the Consulting Detective even noticing.

            But Greg should have known better, known that his lover would have seen the wedding as the culmination of everything that could go wrong with their own relationship. He was still worried that Greg could so very easily find someone else, someone normal. But Greg just didn't know how to get it across to Mycroft just how essential he was. How no one else compared to Greg's fussy, extremely powerful and smart member of the British government who somehow still floundered hopelessly in personal relations. Mycroft wasn't particularly good or moral, but he understood how to keep everything in order except for being able to control who was in love with whom, and that's where Greg knew Mycroft got nervous. A nervous Mycroft was an uncertain Mycroft who would rather cut ties to save his feelings than risk heartbreak.

            It was a good thing Greg wasn't one to sit back and let Mycroft leave. He was too in love and too aggressive to simply let that happen. Sure, the wedding was a piss-off but having actually been there would have been worse for Mycroft. Sherlock did a great job being genuinely supportive and doing as best he could for John, but with Mycroft's powers of deduction the older brother would have known Sherlock's every worry and every hidden feeling. So it probably was for the best that Mycroft wasn't there, especially with Sherlock leaving early and everything.

            As it was, Mycroft began pulling away thinking that Sherlock and John's story was an inevitability for him and Greg too. Greg saw this, and instead of letting Mycroft go… he decided to move in. Permanently.

\----

            It was just after the wedding when Greg decided enough was enough. Mycroft had very conveniently been spending a lot of time at work away from Greg even though Greg knew that Mycroft had more control over his schedule than that. It paid to be the most powerful man in the country, and he usually told Greg more explicitly about important things if they kept him away. Anthea was even screening his calls, which was absurd. He normally was always directly patched to Mycroft, but now Greg was told he was in a meeting or unable to speak. Greg knew Mycroft was preparing himself for the end but Gregory Lestrade was the Detective Chief Inspector of the New Scotland Yard and he wasn't very well going to let his boyfriend leave him over imagined scenarios. John Watson might not have been able to seal the deal, but Greg could.

"Myc, that you?" Greg called from the kitchen as he heard the door open and close.

"Eugh, don't call me that." Mycroft replied from the entryway as he took off his shoes and jacket.  When he came into the kitchen to get a glass of water Greg cornered him, crowding Mycroft against the fridge and watching as Mycroft attempted to retain a look of being unimpressed whilst being very confused by his lover's actions.

"And why not?" Greg rumbled, sliding a hand along Mycroft's side and then holding onto his hip gently.

"That woman, Janine, calls me.. Mikey. I don't like it." Greg shook his head and he could see how much it bothered Mycroft. "She acts far too familiarly for someone who is a simple pawn." Mycroft explained, relaxing slightly against the fridge as Greg moved closer to the point that they were sharing body heat. "Calls Sherlock, 'Sherl,' honestly." Greg snorted and moved his hand to the side of Mycroft's neck and using his thumb to stroke his partner's cheek. This was a comforting gesture but it also allowed him to feel Mycroft's pulse.

"You also don’t like it when your mum calls you Myc." Mycroft nodded, leaning into Greg's hand and closing his eyes. He so hated dealing with other people, especially people ignorant of their place in the world. "But you've never minded when I call you it, _Mycroft._ " Lestrade eunciated pronouncing the 't' harshly and couldn't help but feel a little thrill at making his partner squirm. He so rarely gets the advantage over Mycroft but he _knows_ how much Mycroft doesn't mind his nickname when it comes out of Greg's mouth, and Greg enjoys the privilege of being the only one who gets away with it without commentary. Just like how Mycroft gets away with calling him 'Gregory' without reminding him of his parents. He wasn't going to let Sherlock's pretend-fling get in the way of that especially when…

"Why are there magnets on my fridge?" Said Mycroft abruptly moving them both away from the surface they had been up against. Greg grinned, Mycroft finally noticed. He never thought that he'd have to make anything _obvious_ for Mycroft Holmes. But there they were, a collection of random magnets holding up various business cards and other think scattered randomly across the stainless steel surface of the fridge.

"I put them there," Greg declared, a bit proudly.

"But _why?_ "  
"Well I had nowhere else to put them," the DI hummed in reply, moving to drink the water that Mycroft had poured himself.

"Surely that isn't even remotely true," Mycroft scoffed. "What about your own fridge?"  
"Well, I couldn't have brought that over now could I? Much easier just to bring the magnets instead."

"I hate magnets, they're tacky."  
"I know." Greg smirked and he could see Mycroft absorbing what he had said in his peripheral vision.

"And why would the fridge need to come over here instead of staying in your flat?"

Greg shrugged, "Not my flat anymore."

             Mycroft looked so suspicious. It was adorable.

"Were you evicted?" Mycroft said though he could see where this was going, obviously. But he wanted to know everything which is why he kept looking his boyfriend up and down like he was trying to deduce Greg's entire life and motivations.. again.

 "Nah, had to sublet it actually until my lease goes up. Some writer is gonna stay there until New Years on vacation." That would show Mycroft how serious he was. This wasn't about convenience, this was about working to stay together for the foreseeable future.

"Where's your uniform?" Mycroft knew exactly what it meant if Greg's old traffic cop outfit had made it into the townhouse. Something never worn but kept for sentimental reasons would only be here if everything else Greg owned was as well.

Greg grinned wider, "in the closet. Beside your eastern European gear."

Mycroft cringed, "those were furry, we'll have to send it to the dry cleaners to get de-linted."

"Hmm, yes we will." Greg agreed wrapping his arms around Mycroft who reciprocated readily.

"How long?"  
"Hm?"

"How long did it take me to notice?" Mycroft reiterated, sounding annoyed.  
"A week." Greg chuckled. "I've been completely moved in for an entire bloody week but you haven't been around to notice." Mycroft sighed and placed a kiss to Lestrade's temple as a silent apology.

"I'll have to rearrange my schedule around… I promise I'll be home more."

"I know you will. Now, I think it's time we get to our bed, hey?"

\----

            And he was home more. Mycroft and Greg were spending more time than ever together up until the culmination of the Mary and Magnusson debacle when all of Mycroft's attention was diverted.  They had meant to spent Christmas together, just the two of them. But with Sherlock injured and Mummy panicking they had decided Greg shouldn't come up to the Holmes' home. Although Mycroft's parents knew about them, Mycroft was too concerned about Sherlock and felt like if they revealed their relationship at Christmas it might be a bit too much like rubbing Sherlock's face in the still unresolved nature of John, Mary, and the baby. Mycroft just wanted to spend the holiday convincing Sherlock that even if John stayed with Mary he still had people who cared about him.

            But after Sherlock shot Magnusson, all of that went out the window.. even after the short exile and Sherlock's sanctioned return to London Mycroft still didn't understand why his brother had done what he did.

"Why would he do that for the two of them? John, yes. But Mary as well? She took John away, she may not have killed him out of malice, but she still betrayed John. Surely he can't still think she's better for John than he would be " Mycroft squeezed Greg tighter in his arms out of frustration and the detective nuzzled into Mycroft to calm him down.

"I think it's the baby," Greg replied lacing their hands together. "John wants that baby more than anything, and to get it he needs Mary. You weren't at the wedding, but Sherlock made a vow to them, the three of them. He honoured that vow, I know you think he disregarded your feelings but we both know that a vow to John Watson is more important that anything to Sherlock." Greg paused at the tenseness in Mycroft's body. "I don't think he made the decision lightly, if that makes you feel better."

"I suppose." It was hard, it seemed like there should always be some kind of happily ever for John and Sherlock after all they'd been through, it never seemed to happen. Whether it was John's loyalty to a perceived life or Sherlock's inability to recognize his own self-worth to John, Greg had no idea what was stopping them.

            As Greg refilled their drinks, Mycroft's personal phone went off, who could only be one person.

"Sherlock? What's wrong, have you got a lead on Moriarty?" Mycroft answered immediately, getting off the sofa and going to stand in front of the fireplace. "No? Then what is it?"

            Greg tried to listen in, but Mycroft was barely talking beyond a few mutterings of "yes" "of course" and "you're sure?" Lestrade was extremely curious at what Sherlock was saying that caused a veritable rainbow of emotions cross Mycroft's face compared to his usually controlled expressions, but trusting he would be told after, Greg settled back on the sofa with their drinks and sipped intermittently.

            Finally the phone call ended with a "yes, I will make sure everything is in order when the time comes," and Mycroft turned off his phone with an expression of bafflement on his face. Greg was about to ask what Sherlock said when his partner turned to look at the detective inspector with a genuine smile spreading across his face. Greg felt his breath catch. Mycroft smiled often enough, but usually in the context of trying to convince the person he was conversing with that he was human. It always looked awkward (and sometimes a little creepy, if Greg was honest) and was completely different from his real smile.

"I'm going to be an uncle."Mycroft announced and Greg's jaw actually dropped. "John and Sherlock are back together," he further explained as he sat back down and grabbed his drink, pulling Gregory back into his arms.

"And how did that happen?" Greg asked with a laugh. Good! This was a good thing!

"They've decided that Mary is to remain a… friend." Mycroft smiled dragging his hands through the silver hair of his lover (it was growing back out, which looked better). "They're having me put Sherlock's name on the birth certificate as well. Mary will remain as the baby's bodyguard until this Moriarty business is dealt with… and then she will be given a ticket to wherever she wants to start fresh."

"That's perfect then," Greg downed the rest of his drink and grinned into his glass before putting it down and turning back to Mycroft. "God, your brother with a baby."

"I will have to provide them with the necessary equipment. I highly doubt Sherlock will know that a baby requires a pram and nappies," Mycroft replied, kissing Greg on his forehead. "221b will have to be renovated of course, there's asbestos in the ceilings."

"He does have John again now, love. He won't be completely hopeless," Greg moved himself into Mycroft's lap and grinned down at him. He could feel the cloud of Sherlock's unrequited love leaving Mycroft's concerns, which left a much happier and pliable partner for Lestrade.

            Leaning down to give Mycroft a heated kiss which was accepted readily, Greg began to fiddle with the ring on his right hand. It was then he had an idea. It was spontaneous, and he wasn't sure how Mycroft was going to take it, but he had to try. He wasn't going to fuck around like John and Sherlock did.

"Now that that's all taken care of, I think we should get one of these for the left side," Greg announced, rotating the golden ring around Mycroft's finger. Mycroft froze, his eyes snapping Greg's instantly.

"Gregory, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying," the detective paused, bringing Mycroft's right hand up to his face so he could kiss the ring. "That if I got you a ring for the other finger, would you wear it forever?"

            Mycroft's eyes widened and for a horrific moment Greg was sure that he lost Mycroft. That he just made the worst mistake he could just when things were going so well. His hands began to shake, and he was sure Mycroft had noticed it.

"Gregory are you asking me to marry you?" Mycroft asked so, so, softly and Greg could feel his heart in his throat as he nodded, unable to trust his voice.

            But then he was pulled down to the sofa roughly, held tight against Mycroft's body as the air escaped his lungs in a rush.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Gregory Lestrade, of course." Mycroft spoke rushedly into Greg's ear and the detective inspector felt joy beyond measure bloom in his chest as the words sunk.

"Oh thank god," Greg breathed out. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." He repeated with delirious relief, returning Mycroft's embrace as they rocked back and forth with hardly contained energy, only to fall off the sofa to the plush fur carpet in front of the fire.

\-----

            Time passed, and after a rigorous bout of "we just got engaged" sex in front of the fire on the rug ("why else would I have gotten that atrocious thing, Gregory? It's soft.") Greg and Mycroft lay together feeling giddy but with enough time passed to begin to start to think again.

            At one point, Greg burst out laughing which prompted a raised eyebrow from his fiance. "What is it?"

"You gonna make Sherlock write another best man's speech?"  
"Oh good lord no," Mycroft replied immediately, affronted. "If we can get John to gag him, and I don't think it will take much persuasion, it will be the greatest wedding gift they can give us."

"You're probably right," Greg agreed as he trailed his fingers lightly across Mycroft's back along familiar ridges and dips.

 

"I love you, Mycroft Holmes."

"And I, you, Gregory Lestrade… my husband."

**Author's Note:**

> So I fudged with canon a bit to make this work. The wedding does happen, the baby is coming, but John doesn't so easily forgive Mary because no matter the reason, she shot the love of his life. So there's no John/Mary residual feelings but both Sherlock and John still respect her, doesn't mean they're gonna leave her with the kid though. Anyways, this ended up being painfully fluffy in the end, just the way I likes it. What do you think?


End file.
